Network environments may include a cellular access network (e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Evolved Packet System (EPS), etc.) and a wireless local access network (WLAN). To fully and complementarily utilize a dual accessibility to the cellular access network and the WLAN, demands for dual mode equipments are increasing.
Generally, a user equipment located in a visited network may use a policy provided by the visited network. However, if a policy provided by a home network and the policy from the visited network are differently provided to a random user equipment, a problem may occur in that it is ambiguous what policy the user equipment should comply is. Particularly, if the user equipment tries to access the WLAN from the visited network, a reference for determining whether to access the corresponding WLAN causes a difference between the policy provided from the home network and the policy provided from the visited network, whereby a problem may occur in that it is ambiguous what policy the user equipment should comply is.